Dolores Umbridge
*Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic (before 1995-1998) *Professor of Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts (1995-1996) *High Inquisitor of Hogwarts (1995-1996) *Headmistress of Hogwarts (1996) *Head of the Muggle-Born Registration Commission (1997-1998) *Student at Hogwarts (formerly)|portrayed_by:: = Imelda Staunton|first_appearance: = Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix|latest_appearance: = Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire|latest_mention: = Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1|other_names: = That Woman|relatives: = *Orford Umbridge (father) *Ellen Cracknell (mother) *Brother}}Dolores Jane Umbridge is a character in the Harry Potter Universe. History Dolores Umbridge was a half-blood witch. Under her father's influence, Umbridge despises her mother for being a muggle and being the reason her brother being a Squib. She eventually rises through the ranks through the Ministry and becomes a member of the council and eventually becomes the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic. During Harry Potter's hearing, Umbridge doubts Harry's claims of being attacked by Dementors and votes to have Harry be expelled from school but ultimately, it falls through after the council finds Harry innocent. Later, Fearing Dumbledore is building an army and planning to overthrow him, Fudge has Umbridge installed as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. She rudely interrupts Dumbledore during his welcoming speech and makes up her own. On her first day on the job, Dolores gives the students text books that have nothing to do about using spells, something that her student, Hermione Granger, points out. She gives Harry detention for speaking out and later makes him write with a blood quill that causes what he writes down "I must not tell lies" when it appears on his left hand. Hermione later tells Harry to report this to Dumbledore, but Harry states that he doesn't need the headmaster's help. Instead, Minerva McGonagall learns of of Dolores making a mark on Harry's hand. McGonagall later scolds Umbridge for her disciplinary techniques and states that they are medieval ways. Umbridge proclaims that questioning her practices is questioning the Minster himself and states she is intolerable towards disloyalty, causing McGonagall to silence herself in shock, and Umbridge proclaims that things are not what they seem in Hogwarts. Fudge appoints Umbridge as Hogwarts' high inquisitor, and adressing the falling standards of Hogwarts. During her reign of terror, she makes sure that the children are wearing proper attire and making sure public display of affections are not displayed, as well as inspecting the teachers. Later, Umbridge has one of the professors, Trelawney, fired and plans to have her banned from the castle. However, Professor Dumbledore prevents this from happening and tells Dolores that she has no right to ban the professors from the school grounds, as it lies under the jurisdiction of the headmaster, to which Dolores coldly remarks, "for now." She later develops the Inquisitorial Squad that enforces her rules. After Christmas break, Umbridge captures Cho Chang and forces her to drink the truth potion, veritaserum, where she reveals the location of Dumbledore's Army.Dolores accuses Dumbledore of the conspiracy theory she created being true, even after watching them for weeks and this reveals that Umbridge was the one who began the claims that Dumbledore was creating an army to overthrow the ministry. Harry attempts to take the blame, but Dumbledore instead says that he was the one who told Harry to conduct this secret meetings. Umbridge and the other members of the Ministry are blown away (literally) as Dumbledore and Fawkes escape. She is then appointed the headmistress. A few days later, Umbridge overlooks the students doing their OWLs exams, but is suddenly distracted by banging coming from the other room. She opens the door, only to be attacked by the Weasley brothers, Fred and George's fireworks and is chased away by one that takes the form of a dragon. After being tipped off by her cat, Umbridge catches Harry, Ron and Hermione using her fireplace for the floo powder, believing they were trying to contact Dumbledore. She interrogates Harry, who continuously denies her assumptions, leading ehr to mercilessly slap him for no reason. Umbridge summons Snape for more truth potion, but Snape distainfully tells her that he ran out of that potion when she used it on Cho Chang. Before Snape leaves, Harry yells that "they" have Padfoot at the place where it is hidden. Umbridge asks Snape what Harry is talking about, but the potionsmaster feigns ignorance and claims he has no idea what Mr. Potter is talking about. Due to the lack of vierteserum, Umbridge attempts to perform the torture curse on Harry, but Hermione proclaims that they know something she doesn't: Dumbledore's "secret weapon." The duo lead her to the Forbidden Forest, hoping to find Grawp there, but see he is gone. Realizing she has been tricked, Umbridge declares she really does not like children, and before she does anything bad to the two best friends, Centaurs intervene and take her away. Umbridge yells to Harry that he must tell them that she means no harm, but Harry tells her with her own words, that he mustn't tell lies. Dumbledore eventually rescues her and she is able to make her escape. Powers Abilities Trivia Character Notes * Umbridge is fond of the color pink, as her walls are pink, her desk is pink, her tea, etc. * She likes cats. * She has cats on plates that hung on the wall. Fifty cats were used and later adopted. * Despises children and half-humans. * The Weasley brothers have a figurine of Umbridge in their shop, mockingly shouting, "I Will have order." * Imelda nearly vomited the scene where Umbridge had "I must not tell lies." Engraved on his hand * Tonks was originally going to have bubble gum pink hair, but it was changed to purple as the producers wanted pink to only be associated with Umbridge. *